The interview that changed it all
by tayw1226
Summary: This story features WWE superstars. It focuses on Renee and Dean's relationship.


The interview that changed it all

"Look!" Shayla's friend shouted. As soon as Shayla saw the interview rage surged through her. Renee young had done an interview and said her and Dean Ambrose were dating. Shayla and Ambrose had been dating for almost a year. "I'm going to Raw." Shayla said before storming out. She tried calling him several times before her flight left. She thought about calling Renee but she wanted to catch them off guard. She was supposed to be training but she had something to take care of. She really hoped she wouldn't have to go out on Raw during his match or interrupt one of Renee's interviews. On second thought maybe that's exactly what she would do but maybe she would wait to get Dean until next week at WrestleMania. Dean would be in a ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship and costing him the chance to win would make her feel so much better.

She tried not to stand out when she got to Raw. She stayed near the rosebuds for most of her time there. Then came Dean's match against Bad New Barrett. Just when it looked like Dean would win by jumping from the top rope, Shayla ran out and knocked him down. The referee didn't see her so Bad News Barrett won the match. It took Dean a few minutes to realize what happened. When he saw Shayla he sighed. Shayla ran to the back before he could catch up to her. On her way back she ran into Renee interviewing Bad News Barrett about his win. She went up and put her arms around Barrett.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" She teased.

"Thanks." Barret laughed.

"What did you do that?" Renee asked.

"I'm a woman scorned." Shayla laughed.

"Why would you do that to Dean?" Renee demanded.

"He deserved it. I saw your little interview. I have been with Dean for almost a year."

Renee didn't know what to say. Her jaw dropped and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Good for you. I like a woman that sticks up for herself." Barrett beamed.

"Maybe I'll have to intervene in the match at WrestleMania, make sure you win." Shayla said winking at Barrett.

Renee finally pulled herself together when she saw Dean.

"What the hell are you doing? " Dean asked Shayla when he saw Barrett's arms around her.

"Why do you care? We're over." Shayla laughed.

"She's going to help me secure a win at WrestleMania." Barrett said.

"She isn't allowed at WrestleMania." Screamed Dean.

"She's with me." Barrett said then kissed Shayla.

Shayla kissed back while Dean and Renee watched in awe.

"I've got some bad news for you. You're stuck with Renee." Bad News Barrett said.

Shayla left that night with Barrett. She knew she'd have hell to pay tomorrow for messing up Dean's match. Before they got to the hotel she had calls from Triple H, Stephanie, and William Regal. Regal just wanted to congratulate her on the bold move and say he recommended she be moved up to the main roster. Triple H said he understood why she did it and said if she did it at WrestleMania it could help her get enough heat to be on the main roster. Stephanie wanted to tell her that her stunt showed that the crazy diva never gets old. Shayla was surprised no one got mad and she hadn't been fired. She let Barrett hear the messages and he was surprised that she hadn't been fired on the spot. "I guess they really like you. " Barrett said. "Let's go to bed. I have had enough excitement for one night." Shayla didn't do anything but kiss Barrett. She wasn't a slut and didn't know if their relationship would be just for publicity.

The next day when she walked into the training the guys all applauded her. The girls all looked really jealous. It wasn't until the head trainer came up to her that she realized it wasn't up her messing up the match. He held a contract for the main roster with the contingency that she impress them at Wrestlemania and this week's NXT. Shayla tried not to be too excited around the other girls. Some of them seemed mad at her. She was glad she would be going to the main roster if everything worked out. This week's NXT was going to showcase Shayla in a gauntlet match with some of the other girls. Shayla was nervous especially since none of the girls had talked to her since the contract had been shown.

The first girl Shayla would be up against would be Bayley. Shayla didn't overlook her like some of the other girls need. Shayla used very quick moves from the start. Clotheslines were her favorite and she used them often. She only knew a couple submission moves and had only perfected one. It looked similar to the "yes" lock but the arms were more on the neck. She put this move on Bayley and made quick work of her. Her next opponent was Sasha banks. Shayla wasn't so sure she could beat her. Sasha was quick to put the bank statement on her. Shayla tried desperately to crawl to the ropes. She got there with a lot of effort. She made quick movements and ended up doing her own version of the RKO. The crowd was roaring. Shayla didn't get any time to catch her breath before Becky Lynch came out and sprinted to the ring. Becky was very good at submissions and she had one on Shayla within seconds on entering the ring. Shayla was about to tap when the contract flashed in her mind. She bit Becky under her hand where the referee couldn't see. She hit a clothesline on Becky and ended up with a rollup victory. She had a few more opponents whose names she didn't remember. Her last opponent was Charlotte. She was sure she couldn't beat Charlotte.

Charlotte almost felt sorry for Shayla. She had been through a lot and now how to deal with a rested Charlotte. Charlotte thought about letting her win. Charlotte knew she would get called up soon and that helping Shayla get there could help her. Shayla fought the best she could. At one point she knocked Charlotte off of the apron and it looked like Charlotte tweaked her ankle and hit her head. Shayla targeted the ankle when Charlotte was back in the ring. After weakening the ankle Shayla used it in a submission and Charlotte took her time then tapped. The look on Shayla's face was priceless when they announced she won. When she went to the back everyone was waiting to congratulate her even her opponents. Charlotte pulled her aside before she went back to the hotel.

"When you get up to the roster will you put a good word in for me?"

"Of course. I saw what you did."

"What are talking about?"

"You held the wrong ankle after the match. Thank you." Shayla laughed.

"Only you would catch that. Just put in a good word for me. You deserve this but so do I."

"Maybe we could pitch a tag team." Shayla suggested.

"Let's do it. I'll give you some alone time on the roster first. "

"That works. We could be better than the Bellas."

"Correction, we are better than the Bellas." Charlotte concluded hugging Shayla before leaving.

When Shayla go to the hotel there was a salad bouquet of flowers and half-dressed waiting for her. I have the best guy and it's only been a week. She enjoyed the night because she would have a busy few days leading up to WrestleMania. Shayla would be training a lot and going to parties with Barret. She would be getting to know everyone on the main roster and hoping to find a few allies. She thought she would talk to the anti-divas because they seemed more like herself. The next day Shayla trained for at least six hours then had to get ready for a part that night. She was very nervous. She was were a $5,000 dress and $200. She was not very good at walking in heels. Barrett couldn't help but stare at her especially at her chest. She usually wore gear that hid it but there was no hiding it in the dress she was wearing. When they got there they were immediately thrown into pictures. Shayla tried to smile and clamped on to Barrett's arm. After pictures one of the promotional people pulled Barrett away for pictures with some important people. Shayla was left alone and had no idea what to do. Paige ran up and jumped on Shayla's back. They were both in heels and expensive heels. Shayla played along and gave Paige a piggy back ride. She put her down next to where they were doing karaoke. Shayla thought about going up. In the end Paige convinced her to go up and even picked out a song for her. It was the thong song. Shayla sang pretty well and had fun with the song. Paige and Shayla stayed near one another for most of the party. They took a lot of goofy pictures and looked for Barrett. They ran into Renee and Dean. Shayla handled the situation pretty well and wished them both well. Barrett just wrapped his arms and laughed. They had a few more parties that week and the hall of fame induction.

Shayla was nervous about interrupting Dean's match. The timing had to be just right. It was the fourth match on the card. She got ready and watched the match waiting for her cue. She would be on commentary before she made her move so it was more surprising. She made here move and opened it up for Barrett. She blocked the ladder from everyone else. Barrett won. Shayla went to the back to give him time to celebrate. Shayla got to go up to the main roster and her Barrett got married a year later. It was hard for Shayla to believe that she thought nothing could get better than Dean.


End file.
